Recuerdos,Pasados,Presentes y Futuros
by Fanzeldalink
Summary: Link,es un chico de catorze años que recibio maltratos de los demas chicos,y cierta chica rubia le ayudo a salir del agujero en el que estaba,Link se enamoro de Zelda,y Zelda de el...,como se ampliara la relacion? -Te das cuenta he tenido unos pasados,presentes,y tendre unos futuros,gracias a ti... Oneshot !


Recuerdos...,Pasados,Presentes y Futuros...

A veces la vida te da muy malos momentos,hacer una broma por teléfono y al siguiente día te marcan insultándote,es eso tener un verdadero amigo?,pero aun tengo a ella...,tengo a Zelda,mi mejor amiga,en los momentos malos y los buenos...,me hace sonreir cuando estoy triste...,cuando me caigo ella me ayuda a levantar...,y yo hago lo mismo con ella...,aun recuerdo como la conocí...

Flash back

-Link es un patán!,peguemos-le! dijeron unos abusones

-¡No!dijo el rubio corriendo

-Venga!,hay que darle una lección a ese niñato!

-Alto! dijo una voz femenina por la espalda del chico que estaba corriendo

Así que todos lo hicieron,haciendo caso de la chica

-Muy bien...,quiero que le dejéis empaz me entendéis?

-Pero Zelda... dijeron todos

-Nada de peros!,iros a perear a otro sitio

El ojiazul se disponía a irse,cuando la rubia le agarro del brazo

-¡Dejame empaz! Dijo el chico intentando zafarse de ella

-A ver,te salvo y asi me lo agradeces?,por que te quieren pegar?

-No lo se...,solo que soy un inútil en fútbol...

-Mmm...,oye cuantos años tienes y como te llamas?

-Catorce,me llamo Link y tu?

-Zelda y tengo trece...

-Oye...,lo siento por haberte hablado así...

-No pasa nada...,solo intentabas irte y como no te deje intentaste zafarte de mi...

-Perdoname Zelda...,somos amigos?

-Pues Link no podría decir que no!

Entonces Zelda se acerco al rubio y le susurro unas palabras al oído y justo después le dio un beso en la mejilla...

Fin Flash back...

Esa chica me dejo una marca en el corazón desde que la conocí...,pero aun no hemos hablado sobre si somos pareja...,¡Lo que daría yo para que fuese así!

Ojala pudiera meterme en su cabeza para poder averiguarlo...,ya han pasado dos días desde que la vi...

Así que la llamare...dije cogiendo el móvil

Sonó el timbre tres veces a la cuarta me respondió

-Si? Dijo aburrida

-Soy yo,Link...

-Hola!,quieres quedar,estoy muy aburrida en mi casa...,si quieres nos vamos a tomar algo...dijo Zelda con ganas de que el rubio le dijera que si

-Claro!,la verdad es que te he llamado para eso...dije muy contento

-Genial!,voy a tu casa

-No!,ya te voy a buscar yo...(veras en que...)dijo Link con una sonrisa en la cara...

-Bueno vale...,te espero! Dijo la chica colgando el teléfono.

Link se fue a su garaje a coger un coche muy caro que le regalo su padre el día anterior...

-Papa...que haría sin ti...dijo Link muy contento de su regalo,la verdad es que no lo había estrenado pero...,esta es una buena ocasión...

El rubio arranco el coche hiendo a la casa de Zelda...

Mientras tanto en casa de Zelda...

La rubia estaba maquillándose para estar guapa en su cita con Link,la verdad es que Zelda esta enamorada de el,pero estaba con unos ataques,que no sabia si decirle que ella le ama...

-Aprovechare para dar el gran paso...

DING DONG!

-Oh seguro que es el...

-Hola!exclamo Link contento,a lo que la rubia le respondió con una sonrisa

-Oye no te maquilles estas muy guapa sin utilizar maquillaje...dijo Link mirándola a los ojos...

(A los dos chicos le quedaban muy bien sus atuendos...,Link llevaba una camiseta roja que ponia ''_Duff_'' y una camisa de rallas de color verde y negro encima de la camiseta ya mencionada,con unos pantalones negros,y unos Zapatos estilo _Vans_.

Y Zelda llevaba una camiseta con brillantes que ponía ''_I love you_'' y unos pantalones azules ajustados,con unas sandalias que le quedaban muy bien...)

-Mejor así, no perderé tanto tiempo...dijo la chica dejando sus cosméticos

-Y bueno Zelda donde quieres ir?

-La verdad es que no se...

-Oye tengo 500 euros,podemos ir donde quieras...

-Mmm,mejor vamos en tu coche y cuando veamos algún restaurante...,iremos allí...

-De acuerdo...

Pero justo cuando la chica iba saliendo de su casa,tropieza y cae encima de Link, haciendo una posición un poco incomoda para los dos...

-Emm,Zelda me aprietas el estomago...

-Perdona...,me he tropezado...

(tranquila me hubiera quedado mas tiempo así) se dijo Link con una sonrisa en su cara...

En el coche ellos estaban pensando en sus cosas...

-Me acuerdo cuando esos abusones no me tenían respeto,y cuando llegaste tu...,me enseñaste a utilizar mi mente en contra de ellos...dijo Link melancólico,a lo que Zelda le respondió con una sonrisa y una caricia en la espalda...

Flash back

-Chicos! ahí esta ese estúpido rubio...dijo el cabecilla de su banda

Link,los vio y se puso nervioso

-Vale,Link recuerda lo que te dijo ella...dijo Link para sus adentros

-!A por el! Dijeron el grupo de abusones

Dijeron eso a pesar de que el rubio no se movía del sitio

-Tu eres el mas despreciable chico de este barrio...dijo el abusón

-Tu si que eres despreciable...,como tratas a los demás,no hablo de solo tus victimas sino de tus compañeros de banda,les tratas muy mal...dijo el rubio sin moverse de ahí...

-!Es verdad! Exclamaron todos los integrantes de la banda

Entonces se pelearon entre ellos,dándole una gran ventaja a Link para que se escapase...,inmediatamente Link echo a correr,Link corria mas rápido que todos los abusones juntos, así que se perdió de vista para ellos...

Fin Flash back

-Link...dijo Zelda con ternura recordando los difíciles días que pasaba el ojiazul

-Pero...,pasado,pasado se quedo...

Link y Zelda entraron en un restaurante muy bueno llamado: La casa de las delicias...

Entraron y vieron su decorado,las paredes de color rojo,el suelo negro con baldosas blancas,y al final del todo unos cuadros con unas fotos de hombres pidiendo las manos a unas mujeres...

Link y Zelda se sentaron en un lugar,un poco apartado de todos los demas...

Ambos estaban leyendo la carta que había en la mesa...

-Creo que pediré una hamburguesa especial,con guarnición especial...dijo Link con la boca hecha agua

-Pues yo...,lo mismo...

Ambos rieron a la vez

minutos mas tarde el camarero les atendió,y Link y Zelda pidieron el mismo plato

10 minutos mas tarde les dieron sus platos,haciendo que los chicos se pusieran a comer inmediatamente,tenían muchísima hambre

Los dos estaban comiendo tranquilamente

-Zelda...,te gusta estar conmigo?

-Claro,me divierto mucho a tu lado...

-Quieres ser mi pareja...

Entonces parecía que Zelda se había metido en un sueño que se había hecho realidad

-Link,claro que si,ademas,me siento feliz a tu lado...

-Yo también...,pero no sabia que me querías...

-Link,yo he pensado exactamente lo mismo...,la verdad es que no nos despegan con nada,mejor dicho,no me pegan ni con cola con otra persona...

Los dos chicos rieron mutuamente...

-Zelda,estarías dispuesta,a que cuando acabemos la universidad,te casaras conmigo? Dijo Link deseando,que Zelda dijera que si...

-Link,es el mejor futuro que podemos hacer...

-Genial...,te comprare el mejor anillo...

Zelda le hizo una sonrisa muy cariñosa...

-Zelda... te has dado cuenta...,he tenido unos pasados,unos presentes y voy a tener unos futuros,y todos han cambiado gracias a ti...,no se que haria sin ti...

-Te amo Link...

-Te amo Zelda...

Fin...

Bueno chicos,en primer lugar,a mi me ha pasado hace casi muy poco tiempo,lo del _bulling_ por la calle,pero gracias a mi mejor amiga...,nunca me ha pasado nada...,el titulo lo he puesto así porque si os dais cuenta he hablado de un pasado,un presente y un futuro...,y este fict lo he escrito porque hay cosas que me han pasado,y porque me senti melancólico cuando recordé aquel pasado...,así que decidí jugar con los tiempos :)

Dedicado a todos mis amigos, y personas especiales que tengo...y a la vez perdón por los acentos...,los arreglare lo prometo... ;)

(Lo acabe de corregir no quiero contradecirme)

Ahora mismo estoy tocado del corazón...

Se despide alguien que es tu amigo...

Adiós!


End file.
